April Fools
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Well folks this is the final chapter. Chapter 6 is now here and there may or may not be a sequal to this story. still deciding.
1. April Fools

Hmm, at this moment I have no idea what to write. I had an idea...but it went somewhere. So i can't  
remember it. Gosh am i stupid. This blank page is a bit overwhelming. I better put the screen saver  
on till i get an idea. I'll be back.  
Well this is about 10 minutes later and still nothing. So i am writing whatever i want. Sorry if  
you don't like it. I don't own these characters and I'm really drawing a blank here people. I have no  
idea if i'm taking anyone's story, which i don't think i am and i've got to hustle to get this done  
so it may be a little rushed. so sorry if it's really bad. i just didn't know what to do and i'm  
out of ideas. i'm helpless. feeling like that little fly on that one movie..what was it? oh yeah,  
the fly. duh i'm stupid. uh i'm getting weird. better get writing. Oh by the way, pretend this is  
happening before Val and Tyler's little....encounter. lol  
  
  
April Fools  
  
  
  
Val sat down across from Jamie. The two had some last minute things to finish up at the EMS station.  
It was March 31 and the next day was looming over the horizon. The group of friends always loved  
playing jokes on each other. But usually, Val never had any really great ideas. That wasn't the  
case for Jamie, except this year. He had no idea what to do. (Author's note: Sounds kinda like me  
at times.) Val and Jamie mentally brainstormed, thinking, plotting and discarding ideas. Val and  
Jamie sighed unhappily at the exact same moment.  
"What's the matter, Val?" Jamie asked. It was probably something like Bath & Body Works was out of  
her favorite body spray. Jamie cringed and scolded himself. He didn't like to be judged so he tried  
not to judge others.  
"It's tomorrow. Tradition says I HAVE to play a joke on someone but ideas are running a bit...dry."  
Val complained. She thought Jamie actually looked sorry for her. She wondered why. He always had  
the best practical jokes.  
"Boy does that sound familiar. I'm drawing a major blank on tomorrow." Jamie sank down on the couch.  
Val plopped down next to him.  
"I just want to think of something everyone will remember. Ya know, very epic." Val smiled to herself.  
"I'm hearing you. Something that no one ever saw coming." Jamie nodded.   
"Yeah. Like one year on my favorite soap opera, Seedlings In The Wind, Brice and Jenny got together  
and Brice was rich and powerful and Jenny was a nobody. I never could have predicted that. And then  
when the twins came along..." Val looked at Jamie. He had a strange look on his face. Val couldn't  
read into it. She figured she was boring him. "Sorry."  
"No no no. That's it! It's perfect." Jamie cried. He jumped up and began pacing. He always paced  
when he was excited. Val stared, perplexed.   
"What?" Val asked. Jamie didn't appear to hear her.  
"It could work. They'd never see it coming. And it would scare them to death." An evil smile played  
on Jamie's lips. Val raised an eyebrow. Jamie kept his planning to...whatever it was. Val was begining  
to get a little frustrated.  
"JAMIE! What are you talking about?" Val cried. Her voice seemed to pull Jamie back from the drawing  
board.   
"Val, would you go out with me?" Jamie said with a totally straight face. Val swollowed her gum in  
surprise.  
"Uh...J-Jamie...."Val stuttered.  
"No no! I'm not really asking you out. It could be our joke. We could work together and make our  
friends think we were dating. Then, we'll invite Tyler and Caitie on a sort of double date with us  
tomorrow night and tell them right then. It's perfect." Jamie explained. Val relaxed. Finally, she  
could be part of the April Fools joke of the year.  
"Definately. You tell all your friends we got together tonight and I'll tell all mine. By lunch at least,  
everyone will know. It will work." Val and Jamie shook hands. So the plan was hatched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Putting Plans Into Action

Okay this is what i needed. But i got to hurry and get this uploaded. Bye bye..oh don't own nothing.  
  
  
Putting The Plan Into Action  
  
  
The phone rang. A groggy Caitie grasped it and sat up. It was 10:30. Caitie had been doing homework  
since 8 to 10 and was finally getting her much needed sleep.  
"Hello." The young brunette growled.  
"Caitie? It's Val." Came the perky reply.  
"Val..it's 10:30...I've been doing Mr. Vollum's math work since 8 and I just fell asleep. Call me  
tomorrow or tell me at school."   
"No way! This so cannot wait. Jamie and I are...a couple. He asked me out tonight at the station.  
How unbelieveable is that?" That woke Caitie right up. She bolted up in the bed and glared at the  
phone.  
"Poor guy. That must have really hurt him." Caitie reasoned to herself that Val would never say yes.  
Val didn't appear to hear her.  
"Yeah well even more unbelieveable is that I said yes." Val smiled to herself. This was too perfect.  
Caitie's stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster.  
"Y-you said yes? To Jamie? My-our Jamie?" Caitie stuttered.  
"Yep that's the one. I guess I never realized how totally...cute he is. I'm so..in love." Val actually  
felt like gagging. Caitie exhaled through her nose.  
"Congratulations. Yeah." Caitie felt sick. Val meanwhile covered her mouth to keep from giggling too  
loudly.  
"Thanks. I got to go." Val and Caitie hung up. Caitie collapsed in sadness and Val fell back on her  
bed in glee. This was more epic than she could have dreamed.  
  
Jamie grinned as the phone the the other line rang for the second time. Tyler sifted through the  
dirty clothes and litter that covered his bedroom floor.   
"Hello. This is Tyler." Tyler said as he kicked an old pizza box out of his way. Jamie couldn't  
believe how awesome this was going to work.  
"Tyler! It's Jamie. Guess what, man?" Tyler sat down on his desk chair. What did Jamie want at 10:30?  
"What?"  
"I bagged a babe!" Tyler face contorted with confusion. Did he mean what he thought he meant?  
"You mean you....?" Jamie's eyes widened in surprise.  
"No! Not like THAT! I got myself a girlfriend." Jamie laughed and Tyler did too.  
"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Val!" Tyler thought his heart stopped beating. Val?!  
"Val Linear?" Jamie could hear the shock in Tyler's voice. This was too great.  
"Yeah. That Val. Tonight at the station. I just couldn't wait any longer." Tyler's stomach was   
feeling a little strange and the room looked like it was spinning.  
"But...but what about Caitie?"   
"Huh? Caitie and I are friends, yeah. I always like Val." Jamie bit his lip and crossed his fingers.  
"Wow! And she said yes?" Tyler couldn't believe this. It was too ironic.  
"Yeah. So uh I better go. See ya tomorrow man." Jamie hung up and a silly grin crossed his perfect  
lips. This was too great. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. 


	3. Shocking

Alright. April Fools day is over but my story is not. As they say in the Matrix "Far from it." lol  
i'm a big Matrix fan! I could quote the whole movie. don't worry, i'm not going to. anyways, i don't  
own In A Heartbeat. It's Disney or something....well i guess i should get to writing and u should  
get to reading. oh yeah, today is a little celebration. i let my older sister read one of my stories.  
she tried to review but it was too complex for her. lol shes 16. well maybe i'll let her read another  
and teach her to review. maybe. lol laterz  
  
  
Shocking  
  
  
Val tapped her foot impatiently. She stood at the end of her driveway, waiting for Jamie Waite to  
come and pick her up. They had to make it look real so him driving her to school was a must. The  
overpowering sound of a motorcycle filled Val's ears. Jamie smiled apologetically. (had to use a  
dictionary for that sucker). Val gave a half smile and shrugged. Then she turned her attention to  
the bike. She could just imagine her hair getting blown and messed up. Val made a face as she circled  
the bike, studying it.  
"Ehh..you don't expect to um ride that...thing, do you?" Jamie shot a sideways glance at the young  
blonde. He sighed. Jamie should have seen this coming.  
"Well, yeah. This is how I get to school. If your coming with me, this is how you go too." Val  
raised an eyebrow and patted her hair doubtfully.  
"Jamie," Val popped a peice of gum in her mouth, "My hair will be DESTROYED before we even get to  
the stop sign at the end of my street."  
"That's why I brought you this." Jamie thrust a black helmet at Val. She shrank away from it like  
it was a wet dog trying to say hello. Jamie pushed it a little closer. Val reluctantly took it  
with the tips of her thumb and index finger.  
"Um..thanks Jamie. Very thoughtful. But do the words 'helmet hair' mean anything to you?" Val turned  
the helmet over it her hands.  
"Well grab your purse and fix your hair at school. We don't have alot of time." Jamie tried to  
be patient. He just wasn't used to girls like this. He was used to Caitie, who would have thrown  
on the helmet and offered to drive. Val sighed and nodded. She set the helmet carefully on her  
blonde locks and gave a small smile that said I-Can't-Believe-I'm-Doing-This. Jamie helped her climb  
on and sped off. Val gave a shriek or two but other than that, it was pretty routine.  
  
The surprise of the students was evident on their faces as Jamie and Val pulled up together. Val  
smiled and nudged Jamie, motioning toward their audience.  
"Put your arm around me if this is going to work." Val whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
Jamie gulped and nodded. He placed his arm lightly on Val's shoulders. Val smiled and whispered in  
his ear.  
"No there! Around my waist! You look like your leading Grandma across the street." Jamie obeyed  
and slipped his arm around the small waist. Val smiled and she and Jamie headed for the school.  
"Look. You have first period with Caitie. I'll walk you to your class, alright?" Val smiled happily  
at the passing faces. They all looked shocked at the new match. Caitie sat at her desk. A blank  
look was on her face and thought darted around her brain at 100 M.P.H. Jamie and Val? What the  
heck was that? How could they? Her best friends. How was Tyler taking it? This was way weird. Just  
then, Caitie caught a glimpse of a familiar leather jacket outside the door. He was in this class.  
But Val was standing next to him, talking. Caitie stared intently, not truly believing her eyes.  
Was it all a dream? Had she ever really wokem up?  
Val glanced at Caitie discetely (spelling? *sigh* so sorry) to see her saying. She looked at Jamie.  
She had to do something to really sink the feeling into Caitie. Val bit her lips on stood on her  
tippy toes.  
Jamie was shocked. He was lost in the taste of strawberry (hehehehehe) lipgloss and someone's lips.  
He opened his eyes and saw Val standing there. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Val pulled away  
gently, feeling her point had been made. Val licked her lips.   
"Bye sweetie." She said a little loudly. Jamie was still a little taken back and waved. He stumbled  
to his seat, thoughts swimming around in his brain, confusing him. The girl next to him, Hannah,  
smiled at him.  
"First kiss?" She asked. Jamie nodded then shook his head.  
"Whoa. Feels like it." Jamie couldn't believe what had happened. One minute he was talking to Val  
like it was a regular day then the next they were kissing. Even weirder was he actually liked it.   
Jamie shook his head. It was acting. It was acting. It would probably happen again. Jamie tried  
not to smile. It wasn't an all bad thought.  



	4. Second Thoughts

Okay i'm a bit excited. lol this story is like really developing. I don't want Jamie and Val to get  
together so don't be scared about the last chapter. it'll all work out fine. don't stress. don't  
be like me in other words. lol welp don't own nothing. okay let's get this starting and see what  
happens. oowww how scary. hmm uh-oh. maybe i should just write and uh...yeah.  
  
  
Second Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie glared at the back of Jamie's head, hoping it would burst into flames under her fiery gaze.  
Her two best friends were just making out in the hall. Caitie couldn't decided if she was angry or  
just really sad. She had liked Jamie too. But like always, Val got what she wanted and Caitie was  
left with nothing. Caitie knew she shouldn't be jealous but what were her choices. Her guy. Her  
friend. Her crush. Taken by the pretty, preppy Val, who you couldn't help but love. Caitie sighed,  
tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. Caitie looked up at the ceiling, which forced her  
tears back down.   
Jamie meanwhile, was oblivious (like most men) to Caitie being upset. He was too concerned about  
himself. He was a little confused. He didn't like Val, but kissing her well that wasn't so bad. In  
fact, he enjoyed it. Jamie figured that was the hormones talking so he knew everything was still  
okay. This plan was a joke yeah, but also could have some other benefits. Like making Caitie jealous  
and her crawling to him. Jamie smiled. He didn't know that the girl of his dreams was two seats  
behind him, imagining his head igniting in flame.  
  
  
Tyler sat down on the chair in the office. He was an aid for first period and was waiting for his  
turn at the copy machines. Two junior girls walked in and sat next to him, holding papers that  
needed copying also.   
"It was just too cute." Said one of the girls. She had light blonde hair and was really thin.  
"I wish I could have been there. It's unfair that I miss all the gossip making action." Said the  
other girl, who was a little heavier and had short black hair. Tyler was a little interested and  
listened in.  
"Who have thought they would end up together?" Blondie smiled. She was obviously a hopeless romantic (not  
that it's a bad thing hehe).  
"Yeah I know. I mean, I always was thinking he'd fall for that Gothic girl. Uh Caitie?" Blackie  
nodded her head.  
"Yeah that's her. So did I. But I guess cheerleaders are more his type." Blondie grinned. She  
must have been a cheerleader, hoping for whoever this guy was.  
"Hmm. He is really hot. But he's Val's. So we've got to respect turf." Blackie giggled and then  
Tyler knew. It was Jamie and Val they were talking about. But what had happened?  
"I would kill to kiss Jamie Waite. Gosh, that Val is one lucky chick." Blondie might as well have  
had little hearts in her eyes. Tyler was shocked. Val and Jamie were kissing?! Tyler sighed and  
dropped his shoulders. He'd always hoped Val would fall for him.  
  
  
Caitie set down her tray at lunch. She'd promised Val she would sit with her sometime so why not  
today? Tyler was already there, guzzling french fries and looking depressed. Val and Jamie walked  
in the lunch room holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey.  
"Hi guys." Val chirped. Jamie pulled out her chair for her. Caitie felt like her heart was being  
ripped in two.  
"Hey." She replied weakly. Tyler said the same.  
"So how are you?" Val seemed to be doing all the talking for the couple. Jamie was too busy staring  
at Caitie, who looked very unhappy.  
"Good." Caitie answered sounding dull. Tyler shrugged.  
"Uh Jamie could you get my fries for me?" Val smiled sweetly. Jamie nodded. Caitie lay her head  
down on her folded arms. This day was going way too long.  
"Do you all want to go out to dinner with us tonight?" Val asked when Jamie had returned with her  
fries.  
"Uh..." Tyler said.  
"Enmmmmhhhhh." Caitie groaned. Jamie's eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
"Please? Our..Jamie's treat." Val giggled but Jamie was really worried about Caitie. She looked  
like the world was coming to an end.  
"Sure." Tyler reluctantly agreed.  
"Ugh." Caitie shook her head. Jamie layed his hand on her shoulder. Caitie ripped away, then smiled  
sheepishly. She didn't want the jerk to know she was heart broken.  
"C'mon Caitie. Please." Val begged. Caitie just had to go.  
"Whatever. When do I have to show up?" Caitie growled. Val knew something was really wrong and it  
had to do with the little April Fools joke.  
"7 at the diner on Chicita." Val grinned. Jamie stood up. Caitie shot him an evil, steely glance  
that she hoped he wouldn't see but he did. He locked her gaze and tried to use expressions to ask  
what was wrong. Caitie looked away.  
"I've uh got to go. See ya all tonight." Jamie started to walk away.  
"I'll walk you....honey." Val had to force out the honey part. She could barely say it with Tyler  
sitting there. Caitie and Tyler looked at each other, both making faces. Tonight was not going  
to be fun.  
  
  



	5. April's Fools

Okay this won't be the last chapter but it's the last i'm writing for tonight. Hope you enjoy.  
Whoa was this short or what!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April's Fools  
  
  
  
Caitie sank down into a booth at the Crystal Glass diner. It was 7:03 and Tyler had just walked in.  
He looked sour and unhappy. Caitie knew how he was feeling. Jamie and Val were going over their  
game plan outside.  
"I don't want to be here." Tyler stated as he next to Caitie. Caitie nodded.  
"Why don't you sit on the other side....oh yeah the love birds will want to sit together." Caitie  
made a gagging noise. Tyler laughed.  
"Yeah probably."   
"Ya know, Tyler, " Caitie said, lowering her voice, "Something is going on. I think we aren't going  
to like it when all the cards are on the table. This can't be what it seems." Tyler nodded sadly.  
"I wish I could agree Caitie but I think this is really happening and I guess we'll just have to  
put up with it for however long it lasts." Caitie started to protest but Val and Jamie walked in.  
The conversation stopped cold and Jamie got a weird feeling. Maybe it was the negative vibes coming  
from the other side of the table.  
"So guys. Order whatever you want. This'll be fun. Like a double date or something." Val smiled.  
She made 'eyes' at Jamie. Of course it was all for show. The evening went normally. As normal as  
you could expect from a group of people who were not on the best of terms, without admitting it.  
Conversation was strained and they all seemed a little weird. Jamie was too busy wondering if  
Caitie was jealous and his plan was having its secret effect. Caitie was too busy hating her two  
best friends but worrying about being sociable. Tyler was mad that Jamie had taken his girl and  
Val was wondering if this had been the best idea. But it was too late.  
Val locked eyes with Jamie and gave a slight nod. It was time to come clean and get things back to  
normal.  
"Well, we have a little confession to make about this whole thing." Val began slowly. Caitie barely  
looked up Tyler raised his eyebrows suspiciously.(you all know by now I can't spell).  
"We haven't been completely honest about us getting together." Jamie said. Caitie didn't appear  
to care.  
"Actually," Val said nervously. She was seriously considering bolting from the room and letting  
Jamie tell the angry mob that it was all a joke. But she stayed put. "It was all a April Fools  
trick..It wasn't real." Caitie's head jerked up and Tyler's eyes widened.  
"We wanted it to be a real good one this year. We didn't have any ideas and..." Jamie tried to   
explain. Caitie and Tyler looked both relived and angry.  
"You...You weren't really going out?" Caitie said slowly. Her anger was boiling to the surface.  
They had been had. Her feelings had been toyed with, her emotions had been stepped on.  
"Yeah. Heh heh." Val tried to laugh.  
"So I was feeling mad for nothing? Thinking I'd lost my crush for nothing? I can't believe you." Tyler  
didn't care if he was admitting to liking Val. His friends had played a joke on him and it wasn't  
funny at all.  
"I can't believe you would do that to us! I thought I'd lost you for good. Thanks alot you two! Thanks  
for breaking my heart and then trying to....ugh whatever. I'm outa here." Caitie grabbed her purse  
and stood up.  
"I think I'll come with you." Tyler said angrily.  
"Wait, Caitie." Jamie pleaded.  
"No! You are the biggest jerks ever. I thought....I thought...I thought my friends would never go  
this low. To trample my feelings and have no respect for me as a person with emotions was wrong. Val,  
you knew I liked Jamie. And Jamie, if you didn't know I like you by now, you're a bigger idiot  
than I could have dreamed." Caitie turned and left, not even bothering to turn back. Tyler walked  
behind her.  
Val sighed deeply and Jamie shook his head sadly. There went the girl of his dreams, lost over a  
practical jokes.  
"That went...bad." Val nodded at Jamie's statement.  
"You know Jamie, it looks like we're the April fools this year." 


	6. Happy Endings

Alright...last part? hmm i don't know. cuz i'm really enjoying writing this. and the reviews have  
been amazing. You like me, you really like me. lol yeah i'm a dork. anyways, i don't own the show  
or anything like that. Well today was a good day. My friend Jared is a jerk...lol yeah. he is..  
whoa big time. i won't talk to him ever again. that gives me an idea for a story called "Guys are  
clueless, yes they are." that's a keeper. lol. be looking for it. lol  
  
  
Happy Endings  
  
  
  
  
Caitie walked stiffly down the hall. Feeling betrayed, angry and not exactly happy, she watched  
out for the culprits that brought on her unhappiness. Caitie couldn't believe what jerks her friends  
were. She wondered if maybe she should be more understanding, since after all, it was a joke. But  
something that toyed with people's feelings was not funny. Val knew for a fact Caitie liked Jamie,  
but that didn't stop her from pretending to go out with him. And she DID kiss him right in front  
of her face. Even Caitie hadn't done that. She wondered what it meant. Did this joke change anything?  
It had to since she wasn't willing to face her friends.  
Caitie stopped at her locker to drop off her algebra book. Jamie had a class a few doors down. Usually  
Caitie took her time at this spot but today she hurried to grab her books and get out of there. Little  
did she know, Jamie was on the look out and was heading her way.  
  
Jamie walked quickly, pushing people out of his way. What was with standing in the middle of the hall  
talking, anyway? Caitie turned her back, obviously not seeing him. Jamie quicken his step and caught  
up with her. He pulled the strap of her black knit purse. Caitie stopped dead in her tracks and  
spun around. A disgusted look was shot at Jamie.  
"Caitie if I could only explain..." Jamie cried, trying to keep up with Caitie, who was fleeing the  
presence of her enemy.  
"Go away." She called over her shoulder. Jamie didn't stop. He couldn't stand Caitie being mad at  
him. It was all supposed to be a joke. Something that they would remember. Well they'd remember it  
alright, as the joke that made them lose their best friends.  
"But you don't understand." Caitie stopped and spun around. Jamie looked surprised, worried and  
pleased with the reaction. Caitie raised her eyebrows and put on her angry face.  
"Excuse me, but I understand everything just fine. I think YOU are the one who needs a little help  
getting things straight. The joke was real funny, Jamie. Funny for you and Val. But not for me and  
Tyler. No, we were thinking that the people we liked had totally done something really weird. Maybe  
I could have gotten over it but not now. 'Cause it was all a mean joke. My feelings were just put  
aside and you didn't even worry about how it would make me feel. Some friends I got. As my grandmother  
once said, 'With friends like these, who needs enemies?'" Caitie left the dark haired boy with his  
mouth hanging open and walked away. Jamie shook his head and sighed. This hadn't worked out the  
way he'd hoped.  
  
"Tyler! Tyler! Please don't be mad!" Val pleaded helplessly as she tried to keep up with the blonde  
haired boy who seemed to be ignoring her.  
"Val, ha-ha-ha. There I laughed at your joke. Maybe you could leave me alone now." Tyler replied,  
turning the corner towards the gym.  
"But Tyler. I'm sorry. It was supposed to be funny. I thought you'd laugh and not be like this." Val  
was taking two steps for every one of Tyler's. If only he would understand.  
"Funny? Where is funny in you making me think you're going out with Jamie. You had to know I liked  
you. Why would you do that?"  
"Well I did know but you weren't doing anything about it. I thought this would be an epic practical  
joke and then you would get scared into seeing what would happen and make your move." Val bit her  
bottom lip.  
"Whatever. Give me some time and I may forgive. It'll be hard though." Tyler turned into the door  
of his classroom. Val stood there, her shoulders drooping helplessly. This was not going as planned.  
  
  
Caitie sat in the lunch room. Her shoulders were hunched over her notebook. A black pen was clenched  
in her fist. 'I Hate Jamie & Val' was scribbled all over her English homework.  
"I can't turn this in." Caitie said in disgusted. "Thanks to Jamie and Val everything is ruined."  
Caitie stood to leave but saw Jamie coming the way she would exit. She made a face and turned around.  
"Caitie!" Jamie called out. Caitie sighed exasperatedly. He'd spotted her. She knew she didn't HAVE  
to stop, but this whole thing needed to be solved. Caitie couldn't go on acting like a baby forever.  
Jamie smiled when he saw Caitie stop. Finally things were turning around.  
"Hi Caitie. Uh...what's up?" Jamie said nervously. He motioned towards a table and the two sat down.  
"Hi. Ehhh not much. Maybe I should...apologize...for being such a jerk." Caitie said slowly. She wasn't  
all that sure why she was doing this.  
"Caitie, I should be apologizing. I didn't really know you liked me. I mean, I'm glad you do and  
maybe we could get together sometime." Jamie said. He was getting awfully cocky. Caitie thought  
he sounded a little conceited, like it was impossible for someone not to like him.   
"Uh sure. But Val knew. And she still went ahead. And you knew Tyler liked Val. Didn't you care  
about our feelings? What ever happened to practical jokes where you have rubber bugs and hide stuff?  
That wouldn't have stepped on so many toes. I don't really think you two were using your brains on  
this one." Caitie wasn't ashamed to call a guy on his bull ---- (don't cuss so I wouldn't include it.)  
She'd learned that quality from Drive Me Crazy.  
"You're right. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jamie asked. He was being really sincere. Caitie  
smiled. He looked terribly cute when he felt bad.  
"Of course. So maybe we could go somewhere Friday?" Caitie raised her eyebrows hopefully.  
"Yeah sure. Definately." Jamie smiled. Everything had worked out fine.   
Caitie and Val worked things out and so did Val and Tyler. Eventually things got back to normal. But  
they all didn't know what was coming next.  
  
*And for that matter neither do I. But something IS coming! A sequal will be here...soon. I hope. In like  
a few weeks at the very most. OKAY? =) *  
  



End file.
